


Death Wish

by urusai_lilania



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Death Wish, Don't copy to another site, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Not-So-Idle Threats, Personal Space Invader, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Wolf in Sheep's Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23276974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urusai_lilania/pseuds/urusai_lilania
Summary: Hibari does not take Takeshi Yamamoto's presence in his office lightly. Yamamoto is a shifty bastard, and lately, he's been spending more and more time crowding around the head prefect. And a swift swat with a tonfa can only do so much to the second strongest in Namimori...
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Yamamoto Takeshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Death Wish

**Author's Note:**

> I don't generally write anything fluff, but this is the closest I've ever come to it so welp! It's just a quick jaunt that I swore I had posted ages ago and just realized it's not posted at all. I could easily be convinced to treat it like a prologue and write more, 'cos I do dearly love my Reborn peeps~ Cheers :)

This was absolutely absurd. It was the final clincher, the proof that Hibari had needed to mark Takeshi Yamamoto off as clinically insane. And retarded. Normally, Hibari would have used the term “mentally ill” or deficient… or anything else, simply because “retarded” was too… it wasn’t his sort of word. It had nothing to do with the social view of the term. But _this_ … this definitely deserved it.

“Eh? What does Hibari think?”

“…”

“Hello? Hibari? You awake in there?” His view was suddenly obscured by large brown eyes. Herbivores have large eyes. Large cow eyes. But a cow’s eyes were void of thought. The eyes looking at Hibari now were not void or unintelligent; he understood the look in the younger boy’s eyes, and he didn’t like it at all. It was the look of predation. Takeshi Yamamoto was considering hunting Kyoya Hibari.

The false herbivore thought he was above Hibari, thought he was capable of beating Hibari down. This was ridiculous. Hibari had given the boy a bit of slack recently, because with each encounter he felt the change, and it was becoming more distinct. It was better if he completely ignored the existence of the baseball player, as much as possible.

It was quickly becoming impossible.

As it was, the thing had even managed to trick its way into the lounge where Hibari resided. While he was resting. Hibari had woken up to Yamamoto on the other side of his desk, watching him. Elbows perched on the desktop, chin resting in his palms. Sizing him up. How the hell had he gotten inside? Kusakabe would be answering that question as soon as Hibari could get rid of the male.

A smile grew on those lips, teeth suddenly appearing in a blinding gesture. “Hi-ba-ri.”

Exhaling, Hibari closed his eyes and tried to count. Yamamoto had recently taken to provoking Hibari whenever he was near. Much as he hated to think it, Hibari knew that the best response would be to not react. No matter how much he wanted to; taking violence out on the bastard wasn’t as rewarding as it had been before all this mess with the baby had begun. Hibari wondered if that hadn’t been a provocation as well. The boy never wore his tie, his uniform was always a mess, he slept in class, he broke so many different rules that it made Hibari’s head spin at the thought… _Here_ was a constant target for his discipline, an outlet. And Yamamoto could take a hit.

Only Yamamoto wouldn’t plead; no, he’d sometimes _suggest_ Hibari not hit him, or, more recently…

A foreign pressure suddenly appeared on Hibari’s nose. His eyes flared open to find Yamamoto’s arm stretched across the desk, his index finger resting on the tip of Hibari’s nose. Suppressing his face’s urge to twitch, Hibari quickly swat at the offending appendage. The arm retracted, avoiding him. “You know, I won’t disappear if you act like I’m not here.”

“Oh?” Hibari wondered, finally responding.

“Besides, if you ignore me, that just means I can do what I want and you won’t say anything, eh?” Yamamoto commented flippantly, suddenly unbending his knees, unfurling his height and towering over Hibari’s desk. Large hands planted themselves firmly on the wood and he leaned forwards, bringing his face within a foot of the head prefect’s, and very much within range.

“Wao,” Hibari scoffed. “You’re pushing your luck.”

The expression on Yamamoto’s face was complacent, friendly, but his bearing… his _eyes_ … Hibari frowned at him in return, but the boy seemed undisturbed. “Oh? Then answer me. It’s just a little question,” he added, gesturing with a pinching motion of his fingers.

“If it’s such a little question, then why is there any need?”

“Because I want to hear your voice, and I want to know.”

“Do you really?” Hibari murmured noncommittally, tilting his head to the side and sighing. He was too comfortable to move, and if he did he was likely to attack his unwanted guest. “You’re a masochist and easily satisfied. If I answer, I deny you what you expect. If I refuse, then I deny you knowledge. You’re resigned to my not answering, and you’ll be satisfied if I do.”

“Hahaha, sure, I guess,” the tall boy admitted, his smile almost apologetic. “Either way, I get to hear Hibari’s voice.”

“Trivial.”

“So’s the answer.”

“Then why are you so intent on pestering me?”

The boy’s teeth gleamed. “Hibari hasn’t hit me yet.”

“So if I hit you, you’ll leave me be? If I hit you, I don’t intend for you to leave this room alive.”

Yamamoto’s expression bloomed with some thought that Hibari wouldn’t begin to question. “I don’t want to leave the room. But I can make Hibari hit me.”

“Most of your classmates would consider that foolish. Tsunayoshi Sawada would probably not be happy about this.”

“Gokudera will be there for him at my funeral!” Yamamoto laughed warmly, his breath accosting the head prefect. “He’d probably even try to blow up my remains, for good measure.” Shaking his head, Hibari growled. “Ahh, I see. No remains then. You’ll make Pop cry,” the baseball player added cheerfully. Once again, the prefect shrugged, scowling but otherwise not moving to speak. They both knew Tsuyoshi Yamamoto was no crier. Then Yamamoto struck upon an idea. “Oh! But _Reborn_ wouldn’t like it.” Hibari raised an eyebrow at this, his head leaning to the side, equally in reaction to this statement as to avoid the tall boy’s warm breath attacking his face. “Reborn chose me to stick with Tsuna, yeah? He chose you too, but if ya go around killing the other people that’re supposed help Tsuna, Reborn won’t like it.”

Hibari straightened his posture, his expression blank. “What was your question, Takeshi Yamamoto?”

“Eh?” Yamamoto asked, straightening up and blinking.

“Your question. What was it?”

“Ahhh, I said something Hibari didn’t like, huh?” Yamamoto realized, chuckling weakly. He could lose the game if he didn’t manage something fast.

“If I answer your question, your little game ends, and you leave,” Hibari explained flatly. “So, this question.”

“You don’t remember, already?”

Hibari’s eyes grew hooded as he sighed. “Takeshi Yamamoto.”

“Oh, right. You were sleeping.” Chuckling, Yamamoto stared down at the older male, his teeth in plain view. No, there was something wrong… Hibari had just stepped into… a trap. “I asked you if you’re always so helpless when you’re asleep, ‘cause it’s cute.”

Hibari shifted in his chair, but not enough to avoid the baseball player’s sudden movement, leaning in and pressing his lips hard against the prefect’s own. Snarling, Hibari’s arm lifted before he thought to do so, bringing a tonfa to the taller male’s temple. The flinch was visible, but it didn’t have the desired effect. Instead, Yamamoto used his hands to support himself and flung his body weight up over the desk, throwing himself at Hibari’s chair.

As the chair’s spinning began to slow and the young boy’s laughter began to settle, Hibari growled. Not even the stupid horse had invaded _his_ chair—not _with him in it_ , at least.

Takeshi Yamamoto had a death wish.

**Author's Note:**

> Interested in chatting with me and other lost souls? Hit us up at my discord server [here](https://discord.gg/3TMx3vs)!


End file.
